This invention relates to a pneumatic apparatus for measuring the rate of vertical movement of one object with respect to another.
More particularly, this invention relates to a pneumatic apparatus for measuring and recording the rate of penetration of a drill bit as it proceeds downwardly during oil well drilling operations.